A Jedi's Warmth
by TDIsAmazing
Summary: Aayla Secura visits Ahsoka Tano to help her with some advice. But Ahsoka's hormones overpower her mind and she ends up wanting more than just advice. AaylaXAhsoka Lemon. Rated M for Sexual Content


Ahsoka Tano was in the archives, looking for anything that might bring her closer to finding the bounty hunter she had been looking for. The computer whirred as it brought up some results. None of them seemed to match the man she was looking for. She sighed and got up, heading back upstairs to brew herself a mug of hsuberry tea to ease her mind. Arriving in the dorm, she lied down and listened to the sound of the water boiling. It was at that moment when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door, to see Aayla Secura standing in the doorway.

"Ahsoka." Aayla said, addressing the Padawan.

"M-Master Aayla, I was just making some tea... Would you like a glass?"

"No, no." Aayla waved away the idea. "I was told that you might need some help with the archives computers."

Ahsoka stuttered. "Huh, oh, I think that the bounty hunter is a first offender. He probably just hasn't been put into the archives yet."

Aayla nodded. "Do you need help with anything else?"

Ahsoka shook her head. There was something about being around Aayla that made her nervous. She bit her lip as the blue Twi'lek turned around and started to leave, her brown cloak billowing behind her.

"Wait!" Ahsoka cried out. "Uh, A-Aayla... I want... Um, uh..." Aayla could see Ahsoka's young breasts becoming perkier and harder every second.

"Go on." Aayla said calmly, turning back around.

Ahsoka didn't know what to say. She couldn't even speak So she spoke with her actions. As she continued to stutter, she slid her hands onto her top and slid it off, revealing her orange breasts, which were surprisingly large for her age. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red as Aayla slowly examined them.

"Ah. I see your problem, Little Ahsoka." Aayla flirted. "Maybe I can help diminish your horniness..." She removed her cloak, revealing nothing underneath. Ahsoka's hormones took over her mind as she stared at Aayla's tight pussy, her huge ass, her perfectly shaped breasts... She crawled over to Aayla and started slowly massaging her clitoris, loving the cute but strong moans that Aayla would give.

"N-no teases..." Aayla stammered. "I want you inside of me."

Ahsoka looked up and obliged, sticking a finger into Aayla's soaking wet womanhood. It was so tight, and it felt like it was going to absorb Ahsoka's hand. "N-not enough..." Aayla said, softly squeezing her own breasts, pinching when she got to the tips.

Slowly but cautiously, Ahsoka put a second finger into Aayla.

"Oh yeah..." A drip of drool slid down Aayla's cheek and onto Ahsoka's headtails as the Twi'lek was consumed by pleasure. Ahsoka started to accelerate with her thrusts, eager to give Aayla the best orgasm of her life. As Aayla cocked her head back in preparation, she reached down and started roughly fondling one of Ahsoka's breasts.

She shut her eyes and bit her lip. "Ah, God! Ahsoka! I'm gonna cum!"

With the idea of tasting Aayla's cum in her mind, Ahsoka stuck in three fingers and thrusted faster than she though the was capable of.

"Aaah!" Aayla let out a scream of pleasure as she cummed her juices all over Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka dipped her head under Aayla to get a good taste of the sweet liquid. And it was just as she thought. It was delicious, and it filled her mouth to the top before she swallowed. It had a warm feeling as it rolled down her throat and into her stomach.

"Aah, that was good... D-damn, Master... It tastes so good..." Ahsoka looked up at Aayla as she caught her breath. "What's your secret?"

Aayla lied down on Ahsoka's bed to let her body relax. "How did you ever learn to pleasure a lady like that?" She said in awe.

Ahsoka knew what the answer was. Holonet porn. But that was frowned upon by the Jedi, so she kept her mouth shut.

"I don't kn-know..."

Aayla grabbed Ahsoka's perky breasts and started lightly fondling them while she licked her lips to turn Ahsoka on. It worked. Ahsoka let out loud but cute moans, feeling this sensation for the first time. Aayla took the Padawan's left breast in her hand and started sucking hard on the tip, while squeezing the other. Ahsoka's body felt like it was in heaven. She gasped awkwardly, rubbing her clitoris a little to satisfy her pussy. Aayla's cheeks flared as she sucked as hard as she could, enjoying of Ahsoka's skin. After both had been sucked, Ahsoka pulled her bra back on and kissed Aayla before letting her leave.

After that, their tradition of meeting up continued, and they met every two days to pleasure each other. It was the experience of a lifetime.


End file.
